Red Rampage
by the pomegranate princess
Summary: Raven's worst emotion has escaped. Raven's life is at stake, will they be able to team up with her other sides to get rage under control? And exactly how will Raven and Beast Boy deal with a certain emotion that neither of them are used to?
1. Kidnapped

HI! I'm back again! Yes, another Beast Boy/Raven. I just never get tired of writing them! This one starts out with them on not the best terms, though...  
  
Raven kicked a crumpled beer can down the street, if you could call it a street. Mostly, it was an alley, surrounded on both sides by closed pawn shops and dilapidated buildings. It was mostly silent, except for the noise of her foot hitting the aluminum of the can. She liked that. She could think here, unlike in the tower.   
  
Raven sat down on the front stairs of an out of business furniture store. The sky was gray, and the air had the feel of rain approaching. She sighed. It was really her own fault she was here, and not in Titan's tower. But she couldn't have helped it. She scanned the scenes of the last few hours in her head, wondering if she would be able to go back.

Flashback....

It was Cinderblock, no doubt on a mission from Slade. He was attempting to break into a top secret office for experimental weapons. All five of them were there, Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire, and herself. However, only four of them were fighting. Raven stayed out of the battle. When Robin yelled, "Go!", she had been ready to use her powers, ready to take Cinderblock down. But when she reached for her power, it was there. Red smoke, clouding her vision, tainting her powers, seeped into her mind. It was Rage, attempting to escape the boundaries of the mental prison Raven had locked her in.  
  
Raven battled with it. She couldn't use her powers, who knows what she would end up doing? She could easily take out the whole city. Rage twisted her concentration. She backed into a wall, and watched the other Titans fight their battle while she fought her own.  
  
By the time the rest had brought Cinderblock down, Raven had managed to push Rage back into the deep recesses of her mind. Hopefully, Rage would stay there until Raven could fully deal with her. Her team mates were thankfully silent on the way back to the tower. As soon as they were inside the tower, the tirade started.  
  
"What the hell were you doing?" Beast Boy yelled. "You just stood there! We were working our asses off, and you just stood and watched!"  
  
Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy stared accusingly at her. She hung her head and took the abuse. She couldn't tell them. Beast Boy and Cyborg had seen Rage, when they accidentally were drawn into her mind. Though they saw, they had no idea what it was capable of doing. Robin and Starfire didn't even know about Rage, and she intended to keep it that way.   
  
If they knew that she held a monster inside, they would think of her as the monster. She wasn't evil! It wasn't her fault. It was the way she was.

....End Flashback

When they finished shouting at her, she walked by them and walked into the hallway and turned a corner. As soon as she was out of sight, she fled to her room. She had the urge to cry, but she wouldn't. Instead, she snuck out of the tower and went to walk the dead streets of the city.  
  
Rain poured down on the deserted street. Water rolled down Raven's cape. She took her hood off, and felt the rain on her face. It was cool, and the rain droplets disguised the hot tears that trickled down her face and onto the pavement. She suddenly felt very, very alone. More alone than she had felt in a long time. She wrapped her arms around herself tightly.   
  
Raven watched as the water flowed down the dirty alley, running into a grate which lead to who knows where. Her thoughts drifted back to the others. It hurt to think about them. She wondered if they missed her. Probably not. She had been out here for at least two days. She hadn't eaten, and she hadn't slept, and she felt like she was about to pass out. She drew her knees up to her chest, and rested her head on them. Raven bit her lower lip to maintain consciousness.   
  
Slowly, Raven rose to her feet. Now was not the time to linger in self pity. She had to figure out what she was going to do, and she was going to have to figure it out soon. She shook the drops of rain out of her hair, and put her hood back on. She walked and she wondered.  
  
Would the team take her back? In a way, she had betrayed them, by not fighting with them, but she really didn't have a choice. She could feel Rage still there, but not as strong as it was that night. She shuddered. She had to keep her emotions, especially that one, under control.   
  
The rain drops became bigger. She was going to need a shelter. Ducking into a covered side alley, she sat on a crate. Raven sighed. A shadow flickered on the wall. She turned, but nothing was there. Probably a mouse or a cat, she thought.  
  
Unfortunately for Raven, she was very, very wrong. She turned back, only to see a huge hulking figure. The last thing she saw was an enormous fist headed straight for her head. Her mind exploded in pain, and she blacked out.  
  
When she awoke, she was on a silver table in the middle of a room. Her cape was gone, all she had on was her black suit. She twisted, but her body was held down by metal braces. She shut her eyes, then opened them again. A familiar face, the arch-nemesis of the Teen Titans, peered down at her. His eyes narrowed.  
  
"Hello, Raven."  
  
It was Slade.  
  
Yes, another of my infamous cliff hangers! eep! don't kill me, or you'll never find out the rest of the story! Sorry, this chapter was a little boring, but I really wanted to go into depth about what was going on in Raven's mind. The next chapter should be a little more interesting... 


	2. Rescue

NO! Sick sick sick...You thought I would write....EWWW!!!   
  
Slade circled the table where Raven lay. Her power was useless; the table had some sort of negative power which neutralized her energy. She glared at him. He stopped walking.  
  
"You Titans have created several problems for me. I wanted Robin, as an apprentice. Unfortunately, he proved himself unworthy. That being the case, I will eliminate you all."  
  
"Well, in case you haven't noticed, you only have me."  
  
Slade continued. "You have blocked me at every turn-"  
  
"Ha ha." Raven knew it was stupid to goad him, but she couldn't resist.  
  
Slade slammed his fist into her face. Her eyes watered.   
  
"Oh yeah. Real brave."  
  
"SHUT UP!" Slade grabbed her arm. He twisted it until she felt the bones snap. She screamed. "It will be your other arm next if you do not stay silent."  
  
Raven was quiet.  
  
"Now, since I didn't have enough power on my side, I forced Robin into working for me. That plan failed. My flaw was that I couldn't control him. But what I need now is pure power. Power that won't be interrupted. And I chose you."  
  
"You aren't using it. You have so much energy, and you waste it on helping those weaker than you. So I am taking the burden off your hands, by removing your power."  
  
"Then what will happen to me?" Raven's tried to keep her voice bored.  
  
"You'll probably die from shock. Its no concern of mine, I don't need you after I can get your power. This table," He ran his hands over the edge, "was specially designed to hold vast amounts of untapped power, that I can use to build a massive, intelligent, robotic army which will do whatever I tell them to."  
  
Raven's arm was hurting her. A lot. Slade saw. "My dear, you are about to become part of my worldwide reign of terror. What do you say?" His voice was mocking.  
  
"I say that you are the most disgusting, self-centered, pompous son of a bitch that has ever walked the face of the earth."  
  
Slade's expression turned ugly and it looked like he was about to carry out his threat and break her other arm. He stopped himself, and reached for a control panel on the end of the table.  
  
"That might be true, but you will still be very, very dead after I am finished with you."  
  
Slade flipped a switch. The table glowed orange, and encircled Raven's body. It pulsated for a moment, and Raven felt a strange pull. Whatever the table was doing, it was taking her energy, and not painlessly. She cried out.  
  
Raven saw Slade, chuckling. Red, boiling water churned in her mind. She felt Rage, soaring up from her prison, rising through the mental boundaries that imprisoned her. This time, Raven was not strong enough to hold her back.  
  
By the time Slade saw her eyes change to red, the building was crumbling. Steel beams melted, and the ground shook. A beam of black power exploded through the top of the building, a column of swirling dark energy.   
  
The column expanded, and encased itself. As soon as it had come, it vanished. Somewhere, in the smoking debris, an echo of malicious laughter was heard, and then all was silent.  
  
Beast Boy changed out of eagle shape and dropped to the ground next to Starfire.   
  
"Dammnit, where is she? Two days, and we haven't seen even a trace of Raven!" He slammed his fist into the brick wall of an out of business cafe. He leaned back against it, and looked at Starfire.  
  
"Beast Boy, we are going to find her." Starfire soothed, sitting on the concrete. Beast Boy slid down the wall into sitting position to join her.  
  
"I didn't mean to make her leave...I was just angry..."  
  
"We were all angry. She had her reasons for not participating in the fight, and we did not understand," Starfire told him.  
  
"Its my fault. I yelled at her. There was something wrong with her that night, and I made it worse. And if something happens to her-"  
  
"Do not blame yourself, Beast Boy. We all contributed. Raven will be fine." Starfire smiled at him, but it was not very convincing. Beast Boy was about to reply when an enormous boom resounded throughout the deserted street.  
  
Beast Boy looked at Starfire. "Come on."  
  
They took to the air, just in time to see a black beam of light swallow itself and disappear. Beast Boy heard Starfire gasp. They landed where the light had come from, and found an area, around the size of a football field charred smoking ruin, where a building, and other buildings next to it, had once stood.  
  
"Raven?" Starfire called out in a very small voice. Beast Boy surveyed the area. A shiny metal object, untouched by the blast, was half buried under the wreckage. Beast Boy walked over to it, picked it up, and immediately dropped it. It was searing hot. Even if it had not been, he would have dropped it once he realized what it was.  
  
"Starfire," he called, "you had better come see this." She stared at it and went pale.  
  
It was Slade's mask. The eye holes were empty, and there was no body attached to it, but it still was terrifying.  
  
Beast Boy kicked it away. "Raven has got to be here. We have to look for her."  
  
Starfire followed Beast Boy as he walked through the ruins, calling Raven's name. He stopped abruptly. "What is it?" Starfire asked, as she caught up to him.  
  
She looked out in the direction Beast Boy was staring. Raven was laying on the ground over hardened liquid metal. Her arm was twisted at a funny angle, and her eyes were shut.  
  
Beast Boy was the first to move. He sprinted over to Raven, with Starfire right behind.  
  
"Raven? Can you hear me?" he asked softly, kneeling next to her. She didn't move. Beast Boy felt her pulse. It was there, slowly beating, but Raven didn't open her eyes.  
  
"Beast Boy? I think we should take Raven back to the tower." Starfire suggested.  
  
"You're right." Gently, he picked her up. "You go find Robin and Cyborg, and I'll take her back to Titan's Tower. She nodded, and flew off.  
  
"When is she going to wake up?" Beast Boy was pacing around the room. Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire were sitting in the makeshift hospital room with him. Raven was still motionless, though Cyborg's sensors said that her heartbeat and breathing were normal.  
  
"Look, Beast Boy, you and Starfire have been watching her for three hours straight. Why don't you go get yourself a drink or something. We'll make sure she's fine," Robin said.  
  
"Do you promise to come and get us if Raven awakens?" Starfire asked, as Cyborg ushered them out the door.  
  
"Yes," Cyborg said. "Look, sitting here won't help Raven. All we can do is wait."  
  
Starfire and Beast Boy walked gloomily down the hall to the kitchen. "Do you think Raven will be fine?" Starfire asked.  
  
The kitchen door slid open. "Yes, of course she will-" Beast Boy stopped in midsentence. Sitting on the kitchen counter were seven Ravens, each wearing a different color cloak.   
  
"Ha! Now, there's one hell of a Kodak moment!" yelled the orange Raven gleefully, seeing the looks on their faces.  
  
Starfire fainted.  
  
No, don't sue me for using the picture company Kodak. I do not own it. So there. What did you people think? 


	3. Sorting out Emotions

Sorry about my week long hiatus. There were ghosts, ducks, explosions, and skittles to be taken care of. Yes indeed, I had a very strange week.  
  
Beast Boy stared. "Whoa," was all he could manage. The green Raven jumped off the counter and grinned at him. "Hi. You may remember me. I'm Brave."  
  
"Beast Boy? Starfire? Where....whoa." Cyborg and Robin had entered the kitchen, and were now completely stunned by the sight of multiple Ravens, wearing green, purple, gray, yellow, orange, brown, and pink cloaks.  
  
The pink Raven giggled. "That's what he said!" she told them, pointing at Beast Boy. Robin had snapped out of his state of shock and was reviving Starfire, with the help of the brown Raven.  
  
"Who are you, and why do you look like Raven?" Starfire asked woozily as Robin helped her to a chair.  
  
Cyborg and Beast Boy exchanged glances. "Um, guys? This might sound weird, but...I think these are Raven's emotions." Beast Boy said.   
  
"He's right, you know," the brown one said. Starfire and Robin stared. Beast Boy sighed. "It's a long story."  
  
The green Raven looked at them. "Oh, I forgot to introduce all of us. I'm Brave. I also represent fearless and noble." She pointed to the pink. "That's Happy." Happy giggled. "She also represents childishness and joyfulness. Over there is Timid." Brave pointed to the gray cloaked Raven. "She is mainly shy, fearful, and pessimistic. Yellow is Clever. She is creative and artistic. Brown is Tranquillity, and she's basically down to earth. Orange is Crude. She's obnoxious, annoying, rude, and self absorbed. Lastly, there's purple. We're not quite sure what she is yet. She's new."   
  
"New? How can you just get a new emotion?" Beast Boy asked.   
  
"Well, some feelings just don't appear until later on in life. Crude didn't show up until Raven was nine, and Purple has only been here about a year. We think she represents passion and affection."  
  
Passion stretched lazily on the countertop, and grinned slyly. The Titans looked at them. "Umm... if you're Raven's emotions, aren't you supposed to be in her head or something?" Robin queried.  
  
Clever spoke up. "Well, you see, Raven normally has us under control. But Rage, which by the way is the color red and also can be described as hateful and cruel, had been pushing at the boundaries Raven had set for her. That's why she didn't fight that one day. If she had tried, she would have lost control and Rage would have escaped."  
  
Beast Boy's jaw dropped. "Why didn't she tell us?"  
  
Timid spoke up. "You wouldn't like her anymore. You yelled at her, and you made her go away," she said accusingly.  
  
That horrible, guilty feeling was settling down on the Titans, one by one.   
  
"Shut up. I'll tell the story from here," Crude told Timid. "Basically, Raven was wandering around abandoned streets and whatnot, and one of Slade's henchmen knocked her out. Slade was planning to take her power, and Rage didn't like that. When Slade started absorbing her power into that weird table thingy, Raven passed out and Rage got loose. But so did we. And now Raven is in a comatose state. Out of it. Unconscious. Dead to the world. Got it? And guess what? It's mostly all of your faults," she sneered at the Titans.   
  
Beast Boy hung his head. But then a very disturbing thought came to his mind. "Umm... if you guys are out here, where is Rage?" he asked.  
  
"Now, that's an interesting question," Tranquillity said calmly. "She's probably out there, somewhere, regrouping. When she's ready, she'll no doubt create chaos by destroying the city and it's inhabitants in any manner of ways."  
  
Starfire's eyes went big. "Raven couldn't do that...could she? I mean... is she that strong?"  
  
Clever shrugged. "No idea. The last time Rage escaped was when Raven was seven, and she annihilated everything in a two mile radius. Who knows what she'll do this time?"  
  
Starfire turned pale. Robin sat down as if all the wind had been knocked out of him. Cyborg was leaning against the counter for support, and Beast Boy's brain seemed to be fuzzy.   
  
"Wait. Couldn't you join together and beat Rage like you did last time?" Cyborg asked. Starfire and Robin looked at him. "I'll tell you later!" Cyborg said, exasperated.   
  
Passion slid of the counter and grabbed herself a chair and straddled it. "To answer your question, no. We need Raven to bring us together, and at the moment she is incapacitated. We can't fight Rage as individuals, and there is no way to wake Raven up right now."  
  
"What do you mean, there's no way to wake her up?" Beast Boy yelled. Timid let out a sob. "Look, he's yelling again. He doesn't like us. Nobody likes us."  
  
"Would you do us a favor and, like, not talk? Yeah? You think you could try that?" Crude asked.  
  
"Aww, come on. That's harsh!" Happy gave Timid a hug. Passion rolled her eyes and continued talking.   
  
"I said, there is no way to wake Raven up right now. I did not say we could never wake her up. The thing is, we need all of us, including Rage, to be able to go back into Raven's mind. When we are one with her again, she will awaken."  
  
"If Rage is so terrible, why do you need her? Wouldn't it be better for Raven if she didn't have Rage?"  
  
Clever turned to him. "Could you live without a part of yourself? You just can't cut out an emotion. Rage is a part of Raven, as we all are."  
  
"You forgot to tell them that if we're not back with Raven in the next 48 hours, she'll die and we'll disappear," Timid said in a morbid voice.  
  
"Yeah. In a nutshell, we're basically in a losing position, and that really, really sucks. If we go up against Rage, we'll die. If we hang out here, we'll die." Crude kicked back in her chair.   
  
"You know what? I'm really sick of your morbid additude." Clever glared at her. Crude laughed. "I'm nothing compared to Timid."  
  
"You leave her alone!" Happy said. Timid began to cry again. "Stop being such a freaking wimp!" Yelled Brave.   
  
"Everybody, calm down-" Tranquillity said before Crude interrupted. "Look, why don't you just go practice feng shui in the living room, okay?"  
  
"I just hate it when you pick on people for no reason!" Said Passion.   
  
"Well, you've barely been out here for more than an hour and you're trying to seduce every man in this room!" Clever sneered. Passion gasped.  
  
"How dare you accuse me of such a thing?"  
  
By this time, Beast Boy had heard enough. "SHUT UP!" He yelled. Everyone stopped to look at him. "You can argue all you want, but is it getting you anywhere? No. So you can sit here and insult each other until your 48 hours are up and you and Raven die, or you can work something out. I'm going to go check on Raven." He stormed out of the kitchen.  
  
Seething, he made his way to Raven's room. When the door slid open, however, his anger disappeared to be replaced by shame. Raven lay unmoving in her bed. She looked so small... and fragile. He'd never seen her look so vulnerable before. He sat down on the edge of her bed. He reached out his hand to smooth back her hair.   
  
"You're beautiful, you know. Or maybe you don't know. Maybe that's why you always hide behind a cloak. I'm not going to let you die, I promise."  
  
Beast Boy changed into a fox and curled up next to her on her pillow. He rested his head on his tail, and closed his eyes.  
  
The door opened. Beast Boy woke with a start, and changed back into human form. Seven Ravens plus Starfire, Robin. and Cyborg entered the room. Tranquillity was the first to speak.  
  
"We thought about what you said." She told him. "And we think we may have a plan."  
  
Yeah, okay, so I got kinda burned out in the last few paragraphs. Oh well. Please review. 


	4. Into the unknown

Hi again. The song used in this chapter is "Breaking the Habit" by Linkin Park.   
  
_Memories consume _

_Like opening the wound _

_I'm picking me apart again _

_You all assume I'm safe here in my room _

_Unless I try to start again_

It was so dark. So cold. Why was she running? She couldn't remember. The darkness was closing in on her. Where was she?  
  
The ground swirled and gave way beneath her. She tried to scream, but her voice was cut off by the sudden flow of icy water into her mouth. She choked, her body going numb in the freezing water.

_I don't want to be the one _

_The battles always choose _

_Cuz inside I realize That I'm the one confused _

_I don't know what's worth fighting for _

_Or why I have to scream _

_I don't know why I instigate _

_And say what I don't mean _

_I don't know how I got this way I know it's not alright_

_So I'm breaking the habit _

_I'm breaking the habit tonight _

_  
_  
She was running again. Somebody was calling to her, but she could barely hear them. Mist rose up around her ankles, and tugged at her. She tripped and fell, and tasted blood where she had bitten her tounge. Faces formed in the fog. 

_Clutching my cure _

_I tightly lock the door _

_I try to catch my breath again _

_I hurt much more _

_Than anytime before I have no options left again _

_I dont want to be the one _

_Who battles always choose _

_Cuz inside I realize _

_That I'm the one confused _

__  
  
She knew them, but she didn't. She saw the faces but the names would not come to her. Features became more prominent, and then she knew their names. They were her friends. Or did she have friends? They were angry with her before...

_I don't know what's worth fighting for _

_Or why I have to scream _

_I don't know why I instigate _

_And say what I don't mean _

_I don't know how I got this way I know it's not alright_

_So I'm breaking the habit _

_I'm breaking the habit tonight _

_I'll paint it on the walls _

_Cuz I'm the one that falls _

_I'll never fight again and this is how it ends   
_

Their bodies formed and they stepped out of the mist. Beast Boy, Starfire, Cyborg, and Robin stood before her. But there was something terribly wrong. Their eyes were a cloudy blue color, and blood dripped from deep wounds.

_I don't know what's worth fighting for _

_Or why I have to scream _

_But now I have some clarity to show you what I mean _

_I don't know how I got this way I'll never be alright _

_So, I'm breaking the habit I'm breaking the habit _

_I'm Breaking the habit tonight  
_

"Why did you do it, Raven? Why did you kill us?" Beast Boy asked. The others turned, their eyes glazed with death.   
  
"I didn't! I didn't-" She stumbled backwards.  
  
"You're just like your father."   
  
"NO!" She cried. Her hands were wet. She looked down. Blood covered her hands and arms, but it wasn't hers. She screamed, and the sound echoed on and on and on...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How come Rage is more powerful than the rest of you?" Robin asked. They were in the gym room. Raven's emotions were either sitting crosslegged meditating, stretching lazily over various pieces of excercise equipment, or using the punching bag to try to knock each other over, according to their personalities.  
  
Tranquil opened her eyes from meditating. "She actually isn't stronger than us. When she escaped through the barrier, she absorbed some of Raven's power. When Raven-"  
  
"Ow!" Happy squealed as the punching bag swung and hit her, knocking her over.  
  
"Ha ha," Crude smirked.  
  
"Would you both shut up?" Brave said, rubbing her temples.  
  
Tranquility continued. "When Raven's power was about to be stolen by Slade, Rage saw it as an opportunity. Raven was unconcious, and therefore unable to keep Rage in her mental prison. She broke free, but in doing so, also broke the lesser barriers that keep us away from Raven's mind. It was completely accidental."  
  
Happy was cartwheeling around the room. "Would you stop that?" Clever said irritably.  
  
"Okay people," Beast Boy said. "What is this master plan?"  
  
Brave spoke first. "We may be able to wake Raven even without us actually being in her mind. Technically, we will still have to be in close contact with her at all times. She can't bring us back into her mind without Rage being with us. If we can get Rage within a close range, we can hopefully weaken her enough for Raven to take her back in. We have approximately forty four hours left before we all disappear."  
  
Passion continued. "The only way to wake Raven is to go into her mind and pull her out. She was sucked into where Rage used to be inprisoned, and we have to find her and bring her out with us. I will be a guide, but we need one of you (and here she motioned to the four titans) to come with me. Raven will need a friend to be there for her; there's no telling what state her mental sanity is in at this point."  
  
She let this sink in for a minute.  
  
"I'll go," Beast Boy said firmly.   
  
"We'll all go," corrected Robin.   
  
"No," Tranquility said. "We need the rest of you to stay and hold off Rage until they can reach Raven and bring her back." She turned to Passion and Beast Boy. "We'll try to buy you as much time as possible, but you have to hurry."  
  
Brave nodded. "I'll probably need to come with you two. You might need extra help."  
  
Clever grabbed Passion and pulled her aside. The two talked in low voices for a few seconds. Passion pouted.  
  
"Do I have to?"  
  
"Yes." Clever told her.  
  
"Fine." Passion looked at Beast Boy. "We'll need Raven's mirror to go into Raven's mind."  
  
Starfire ran up to Beast Boy to hug him. "Bring Raven back to us, friend."   
  
"Yeah," Cyborg said. "Good Lu-" He was interrupted by the sound of an explosion far away.  
  
All the emotions looked up. "It's Rage. You have to go," said Crude.   
  
"We'll hold her off.," said Robin.  
  
Brave grabbed Beast Boy. "Let's go." They made their way to Raven's room. The room was shadowy and dark, but the mirror was visible on Raven's dresser.   
  
"Ready?" asked Passion.  
  
Beast Boy looked at Raven, laying unconcious on the bed.  
  
"Yeah," he said grimly. Passion and Brave held his hands and pressed them to the mirror. The world spun, and they vanished from Raven's room.

Uh oh. Look's like Passion may be up to something... If you guys have ideas, send them to me!


End file.
